International Pen Pal
by Coozie
Summary: When people are brought together through memories of scarred pasts, willpowers to overcome any obstacles, whether being family or languages, and a piece of paper and pen. GaaraxNeji NarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:**** Main: GaaraxNeji, NarutoxSasuke; Side: KibaxHinata InoxSakura (More mentioned then actually their though)**

**Warnings: No warnings for this chapter, but in general for the story- Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, M rated in later chapters, that's about it so far  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this idea is all me baby! Well, at least I think it is.  
**

**Author's Notes: Wow, that was a very dramatic summary, jeez. Anyways, well there are just a few thing I want go over, don't worry I won't keep wasting you time. First is about the languages. I know typically most schools in other countries usually learn English since it's a common language around, but not in this story, believe me it'd just be a big 'ol confusing mess. Also, I know sentence structure is different in countries, and try my best to get it correct, but I've only been majoring in Spanish, so French may seem off. Also, I don't get very descriptive in my fanfictions, I'll try to make scenery clear but please don't expect "It was a beautifully magnificent summers day hence the birds chirps melodious tune"-Gah! Too many descriptive words! Well that's it for now, though I feel like I'm forgetting something... ah yes! This school is loosely based off mine, which is year round and hours and classes vary, though I may decide to change it later. If you have any questions on that just ask.  
**

**Well alrighty now that I'm done with my mini rant fest, this is my first fanfic for this account, so enjoy.  
**

**International Pen Pals**

It was 5th period, the last class of the day for Neji. After having him pulled from the last class to talk to his uncle he waited for Sasuke from across the Science room, till they met up and made to their Divided Languages course.

"How was science?"

"Well we were dissecting on pig fetuses and Orochimaru-sensai made me show point out were the major organs were, like the heart, lungs, oh, and apparently the 'anus' is one too. Nice day for you to bail on me. Thanks bud."

The Hyuga's face twitch trying to hold back the laugh that threatened to burst out, allowing a small smirk to grace his features instead. The anus? Really? Man they seriously have a wack job teacher.

"Where were you anyways?"

"Hiashi-san needed to discuss something with me. Apparently getting a Proficient on an essay was in no way tolerable"

And that was the end of that conversation, the two prodigies entering their Languages class and moving to opposite sides of the room where they're assigned. As soon as the last kids left and the regular students arrived things started to calm out amongst the youths.

"Alright class lets settle down. Now remember on Friday we mentioned that there is a program going around nationwide for high schools like ours."

Turning towards the white board Kurenai removed the cap of her marker and wrote in large letters:

I.P.P  
(International Pen Pals)

"Now since this school only teaches French and Spanish, we've been set up with two schools, one from each country that match our criteria. So if you're taken Spanish please move to the left side of the room, French to the right."

With everyone moving back and forth, Neji gathered up his belongings and moved to the right side of the room, taking a seat next to his friend Sasuke, who acknowledged him with a nod.

"Now we've got list of the students from the schools, so Iruka you'll explain the rest to your Spanish students and I'll do my French."

Once Kurenai pulled up a chair and got settled with her students, she started back from where she left off.

"So now that we know what we're doing let me give off the names of the person you will be writing too. Since this is a way for you guys to connect and get to learn about the other's culture and life I won't be sharing any info on the person you receive, just their name. Alright, Sakura, your person's name is Ino Yamanaka. Here's you paper and envelope. Yours Choji is Shikamaru Nara. Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki. Zaku, Rocklee. Neji, Sabaku Gaara. Sai, Kin Tsuchi..."

After that Neji started to zone out, testing how foreign the name of his new pen pal felt to him. '_Sabaku Gaara, rolls off the tongue that's for certain.' _

"Alright if any of you need names spelled for you just ask me. So any questions? Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Um, I was just wandering Kurenai-sensai, are we suppose to be writing to them in their language or are going to write in our own and have them figure it out?"

"Ah yes a very good question Sakura-chan. And to answer that, the school's decided that we're going to write in the other's language. Reviewing worksheets and test from the other schools and this one it showed that you students seem to be very deciphering the material, just have problems when it comes to forming correct sentence structures. So your going to write in their language, and they'll write in ours. We receive their letters every Monday. So when you get your letters just devote your time to writing your. Everyone cool? Alright get to work."

While the rest of the students got fast to work on writing their letters, Neji stared at his paper, still trying to figure out how to go about this.

What should he write? He could try to write with a care free; whatever attitude, but then he'd probably come off as an asshole. Or maybe he could be spontaneously random, shoot out things like "Hey, you should fly a paper airplane of the Eiffel tower and see where it lands". No, he should just be himself, but here we end up back at asshole again... according to a sociably constipated Uchiha that is... well then, typical tourist it is then. Seems the safest route.

Grabbing his piece of paper and a pen, Neji started his letter:_  
_

_Gaara Sabaku,  
_

_I'm told that your school is also taking place in this International Pen Pals too, since it'd be odd being randomly written to from someone out in Japan. Well, I'll ask probably a common question you receive from outsiders. What is France like? Probably not all that special since you live there, but it has to be magnificent none the less. I've been wanting to go their since I was fourteen but my uncle blames the fact I can't because lack of language knowledge, though I think he was just being stingy. So I've been taking French since the beginning of high school, and I think I'm prepared now. What are things that you enjoy doing? Usually I just spend my time reading, doing work or hanging out with my friend, my life isn't very exciting. My uncle doesn't want anything distracting me from becoming the heir to the families company since his daughter, my cousin, most likely step down. There I go rambling again. Oh, their is something I wanted to ask. Have you ever been to the Catacombs, and if so, what were they like? It's always been my fondest dream to see them, with the vast amounts of bones and tunnels,. Wow, I sounded down right psychotic with that one, sorry if that made you a little 'noided, believe me a psycho is the last thing I am. I just happen to be very into the history that happened behind the place, that's all. Well that's all for now, I do hope you'll answer my questions and perhaps we could become friends. _

_Sincerely, Neji Hyuga_

The white eyed student reread over his letter, and decided it was good enough. He did seem to come off as an awefully dull guy, but hell, no point in lying and saying his life was thrilling and exciting when it wasn't.

Well, with an extra fifteen minutes left he might as well get started on rewriting that essay he got an proficient on, since anything less then perfect wasn't excepted of a Hyuga.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahh, finished with Chapter 1. Sorry if this chapter came of as boring, it had to get everything in gears and explain the whole process, ya know? Well it's really late and i'm so tired i'm cackling at the initials of the title. I.P.P heh heh, I pee pee. Well Adios!

Reviews and Instructive Criticism are always welcomed~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: Main: GaaraxNeji, NarutoxSasuke; Side: KibaxHinata InoxSakura (More mentioned then actually their though)**

**Warnings: No warnings for this chapter, but in general for the story- Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, M rated in later chapters, that's about it so far**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this idea is all me baby! Well, at least I think it is.**

**Author's Notes: Finally, like a month and a half later chapter 2 is out! Thank you to those of you who reviewed my story, and to one who reviewer who mentioned Neji's personality, oh believe me, he won't be too OOC, and I do apologize if he seemed off in the last chapter. ;D Though messing with his personality is fun there's no knocking the original! Also, I'd like to mention that their will be different perspectives in this story. I love having multiple views from characters, makes things much more interesting. I'd like to thank those who reviewed and the other's who added me to their alerts. ^_^ Your the ones that make me wanna keep writing! Enjoy Chapter 2 everybody!  
**

Monday~~

"So Neji-nee, um, what's your pen pal's name?"

Neji glanced over at Hinata for a second, and then returned it back to the street, waiting for their opportunity to cross.

"His name is Sabaku Gaara I believe."

The younger Hyuga nodded, following closely behind her cousin as they crossed over.

"Mine is Inuzuka Kiba. Based on his name he seems a little, ah, brash."

The prodigy stared at her for a minute before shaking his head. It seems like ever since she became more comfortable around Neji she has also become blunt with him too. Not that he cared in the slightest, but Hiashi probably wouldn't be too happy to see her gain habits like that off of him.

"You mustn't judge a book by its cover, Hinata-san."

Hinata flushed slightly, before nodding her head in agreement. "You're right; he's probably very calm and sophisticated. My mistake for jumping the gun so soon."

With the new found silence Neji had time to reflect on the day, but mostly just on Languages class. Having a pen pal from another country, it is a good idea he must admit. You can only learn so about ones culture from a book, but talking to someone who actually lives in the country gives such a better insight.

He'd hate to admit it but he was kind of… excited about this. Giddy almost, though if one claimed him to be he'd firmly deny. What well respected Hyuga male wouldn't?

It wasn't a mansion like everyone suspected it to be, though sure it was larger than most average houses, though that's mostly from the extra floor that Hiashi installed for when he kept important business guest over.

Removing their shoes at the front door, they stepped inside and broke apart, each going to their own destinations.  
____________

Setting his book bag down on his kitchen table, the young Uchiha headed to the living room, only to pause when he noticed a sticky note. Swiping it off of the fridge, he skimmed through it and crumpled it up, shoving it in his pocket.

_Won't be back till later, Itachi._

So what? Just another quiet day in the Uchiha household, who cares? He didn't, that's who. That's, at least, is what he tells himself when he gets that tight clenching in his chest.

As thankful as he is that he has his brother, he couldn't help but miss the old days when it was him, Itachi, _and_ his parents. At least he wouldn't constantly be alone.

He wasn't exactly sure about where Itachi went nearly every day, since he worked a 9 to 5 job like any other adult out there. But he wouldn't come home until midnight, sometimes not even till the next day.

To say being alone constantly is unnerving would be understatement.

He never did like being alone, now that he thought about it. Whenever his parents were out and Itachi was studying, he remembers sitting next time him, pretending he understood what he was doing. Or when his father took Itachi to his martial arts training how he snuck in the backseats in hopes they wouldn't find him there.

Now that he _really _thought about it, it seems like he didn't like being Itachi-less.

Taking a seat on his couch, a silent contest commenced between him and the atmosphere, which he lost when he let out a sigh. _We really need to buy a t.v., _he thought lamely as he eyed the home phone skeptically. Maybe he could call Neji? No, from the sounds of it there's some tension going on between him and his uncle. Then again maybe he needed some time to escape…

Before he could contradict himself he picked up the phone and dialed in the number.

"The Hyuga residence speaking, may I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Sasuke, Hinata. Is Neji there?"

"Oh! O-One minute Sasuke-kun."

Shuffling could be heard and knocking, before soft exchanged murmurs, then silence.

"Hello?"

"Hey Neji, are you busy?"

"Oh, hey Sasuke. No I was just finishing up the report, need something?"

"Itachi isn't here…"

"Let me go inform Hiashi and call you back Sasuke."

"Alright."

He ended the call and set the phone next to him on the couch. The same place Itachi used to sit and show him his katana collection. There was that tight clenching in his chest again. Come on Neji...

A piercing ring brought him out of his reminiscing pain. Scooping up the phone, he pushed in the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"See you then."

Hanging up the phone again and setting it on the receiver, the Uchiha set out to make things a little livelier around the house. A short while later a knock made itself heard, so Sasuke went and answered it. Met with a halfhearted glare, he step aside with a smirk adorning his face, to let the unamused Hyuga in.

_Why can't you be this reliable Itachi?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there's chapter 2. I am going to try to have these out more frequently, but I make no promises. Also, it will be ever Monday that letters open with Neji and them. I know it probably takes waaay longer to send a letter to another country and have one sent back in the time span of a week, but I don't want this story to drag out. Well, until next time, see ya!

Reviews and Instructive Criticism are always welcomed~~


End file.
